


Thominho - Show me

by idioticfangirl



Series: 20 Songs Challenge [17]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Thominho songfic based on 'Show Me' by Bruno Mars.  Basically just two teenage boys resolving their problems by making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thominho - Show me

Minho knew from the look in Thomas' eyes that he wanted to get some later, wanted to put his body on Minho's and have a good time. But first, they had to sit through Newt's speech about how it was 'especially important to be safe in the Maze' now that the Grievers seemed to be more active in the daytime.

"We're going to be running on our own," Thomas whispered to Minho, "we haven't been alone for so long. Can't let this chance go to waste." He winked before turning back to Newt, who was still talking. Minho glared impatiently at him, mentally willing him to hurry up. Thomas hadn't been lying, they had both been waiting a while, unable to be alone and do what they wanted. In fact, it had been so long that Frypan had actually asked whether they had broken up, since they hardly kissed or hugged or were even vaguely relationship-y, a question which still stung Minho, although he knew that that was only because they both had very different ways of dealing with all of the new stress piled upon them. And, from the look on Thomas' eyes when he looked at Minho, it haunted him too.

When Newt had finally finished talking, not that they had been listening to a word that came out of his mouth, Thomas and Minho immediately ran for the Maze, before anyone could try to talk to them. They ran for about 15 minutes, until they were sure that no-one could find them. As soon as they were far enough away, Minho spun, pushing Thomas against one of the many walls and kissing him hungrily. When they broke apart, panting, Thomas ran his hands through Minho's hair, whispering "I love you."

Minho sighed, looking away, and pulled back.

"Hey, hey Minho? Minho? I love you, I really, really -"

"So show me," Minho ordered, looking up into Thomas' eyes blown wide with lust and love, "you tell me you love me, you want me? So show me." Thomas didn't need to be asked twice.

And if the two boys returned from their 'run' grinning, with shirts rumpled and marks on their necks, well, at least everybody knew that they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is legitimately my worst work yet if this is the only one of mine you've read I'm so sorry I can't do sexual tension I beg you to read something else of mine before you judge me :') On the bright side, my work can only get better from here :-D


End file.
